


Oscula

by rhythmicroman



Series: Still Breathing [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Albino Papyrus, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Dorks, Dorks in Love, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, Gay so Gay you Gay a Gay, Homosexuality, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smol Papyrus, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Tol Mettaton, but seriously, gay so gay, too much gay, why wasn't that a tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just a little taste,” Metta says quietly, “And that’ll be enough.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oscula

**Author's Note:**

> hoooo guess whose going to hell  
> tip: me
> 
> still not sin  
> i refuse to taint my precious cinnamon rolls  
> but i guess i just did??  
> this is what happens when i get in a smexy mood  
> and google papyton fanart
> 
> d ont judge ok-

“Just a little taste,” Metta says quietly, “And that’ll be enough.”

Papyrus sucks in a breath and stares up at the noirette with lidded red eyes. He nibbles at his lip, still tinted red from their ‘makeovers’, and quickly sweeps his white hair from his eyes. The taller boy before him shifts from one foot to another, fidgeting with slim, pale hands held in front of his chest.

“Okay.” the smaller of the two whispers, voice soft, his accent barely there. He looks up at his boyfriend - his secret - and smiles. “A little taste. Nobody has to know.”

Metta inhales, a soft gasp, and straightens up against the closet wall. His ears catch the faint mumbles of his sister just outside, her voice stuttering nervously. Another deeper tone - Rus’ brother, gently telling her that oh, they aren’t really in heaven, Alphys, they’re just in the closet.

Papyrus wastes no time sashaying up to the taller boy, hips swaying slightly and licking his lips quietly until he’s pressed against his chest, hands around him, eyes half-lidded and teasing, a gentle smirk on his lips.

“Ready?” he whispers, comfortably close to Metta’s chest. The raven-haired teen nods, blushing furiously, and the smaller raises himself to his toes, red trainers squeaking slightly on the wooden floor.

His lips part slightly, and he leans forwards, slowly coming closer. In a second, they’re joined to Metta’s, and he can feel the taller boy’s black lipstick rubbing onto his lips. He closes his eyes in the bliss, and leans further into Metta, comfortable and warm in the other’s embrace.

The taller relaxes into the small boy, and he finds himself rubbing his freckled cheek with a gloved thumb, careful and delicate.

The shriek of an alarm breaks the moment, telling them that their seven minutes are up. Sans’ feet can be heard shuffling towards the closet, and Papyrus moves to back up-

“What would it take for another taste, cutie?” Metta whispered, gently taking the other’s cheek with his hand and turning his face. The smaller was blushing furiously - how cute - and had black makeup smudged around his lips messily. He nodded, almost hypnotised by Metta’s request.

“Y-Yeah.” he whispered. “Okay. We’ll let them know.”

Their lips met.


End file.
